Innocence
by Kira The Forgotten
Summary: When Ichigo's girlfriend is ready to take the next step in their relationship, how is he supposed to react to her sudden advances? Ichigo Oc


"Madarame Tsukiko."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Her voice was teasing, light and full laughter as she took in Ichigo's stiff and uncomfortable form. "Aw geeze lighten up would you?"

Ichigo scowled at her, making a face much like her brother's, she just had to make every formal occasion informal without even trying. He was trying to initiate her into his division properly as his lieutenant but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

Since the winter war, Ichigo had been made Captian of Squad Five, taking over for Aizen who was still at large despite his losses. His father Issin had also rejoined the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as Captian of Squad three. The Kuroskai daughters Karin and Yuzu had also been moved in with little difficulty, Karin herself was on her way to becoming a soul reaper while Yuzu kept herself out of trouble. They had decided it was safer in the soul society then in the world of the living where Aizen had easier access to the girls if he ever chose to inflict some form of revenge.

Tsukiko was being pulled from Squad Eleven to become his Lieutenant since Momo's emotional and mental safety was in questioned. After three break downs, one while on an assignment, she had been deemed unfit to continue as a lieutenant by the council. The only problem was, there were few shinigami at the level of lieutenant with enough experience to qualify.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair annoyed, Tsukiko had just one problem. Her stamina wasn't up to par with the other lieutenants. It wasn't a question of strength or fighting ability, it was one of how long can she last out on the field, while protecting the weaker members of her squad?

"Just shut up already!" Ichigo barked at her, it was blistering hot outside and he didn't feel like putting up with any nonsense at the moment. "You have been selected to become..."

Ichigo tuned himself out, he wanted to be here as much as the rest of the squad did. All of them already knew Tsukiko due to her consistent visits to the barracks to annoy Ichigo. He just wanted to get the ceremony over with. The only reason he was having a formal initiation ceremony was because his father wouldn't leave him alone about it. Speaking of his father, where was the old man? He scanned the crowd, looking for Issin. When he couldn't find him he was furious, the old man had forced him to have this damn time wasting ceremony in the first place so why in the hell didn't he show up!

"Ne, Ichigo." He snapped out of his thoughts to find Tsukiko barely an inch away from his face.

"Gaaaaaah!"

Tsukiko blinked owlishly at him as he scrambled backwards quickly, falling over as he tripped over his own two feet. "Gee Ichigo, I would think that you've gotten used to me getting in your face by now since we are dating. But come one, don't react like that every time." She helped him up from his place on the ground, "Come on already, let's do something other then standing here looking like fools."

Ichigo grunted, he had finished the ceremony like a robot without even thinking about it and stood there like an idiot until Tsukiko had snapped him out of it. "Wait! Where are we going!" Ichigo shouted as she grabbed his wrist, pulling him along.

"We're going to find Ikkaku-nii and tell him that I am officially a lieutenant now. I out rank him." She grinned sadistically, one that matched Ikkaku's own when he found a worthy opponent.

Ichigo shook his head and allowed himself to be dragged to the squad eleven barracks, quickly thinking of an excuse to get out of fighting Kenpachi. Kenpachi had been hounding Ichigo for a good fight since he had become a captain himself. The thought of fighting the overzealous captain made Ichigo cringe, knowing that if such fight occurred he would have to face Unohana when he was healed. Ichigo didn't want to get her mad at him for fighting needlessly.

Unfortunately he couldn't think of an excuse that didn't sound half assed and pathetic.

He followed his purple haired girlfriend and lieutenant into the barracks, only stopping when Kenpachi himself caught them. What happened to Kenpachi's horrible ability to sense spiritual pressures?

"Ichigo! Have you finally come to fight me?" He asked, malicious grin plastered across his face, eyes bright with adrenaline before a fight had even started.

Ichigo turned to Tsukiko for help only to discover that she wasn't there. He frowned, she had probably gone to find Ikkaku without him. "Damn her." he grunted, of course she would leave when he actually needed her help with something. He hoped his wasn't a sign of her work ethic in the office, but then again she used to be in Kenpachi's squad and evading him was second nature.

"No." Ichigo said flatly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Trying to keep a straight face and not look intimidated as Kenpachi swelled in disappointment. Which normally lead to him attacking Ichigo anyway determined to get a fight out of him.

Sure enough Ichigo saw the glint of metal that was Kenpachi's zanpakto swinging towards his neck. He ducked, reaching for Zangetsu instinctively, rolling away from the now demolished wall. Somethings, Ichigo figured, would never change in the soul society.

He didn't have enough room to maneuver away from Kenpachi effectively in the cramped hallway. So Ichigo turned on his heel and ran headlong the way he had come. Kenpachi was shouting at him, but he couldn't hear it through the roar of the wind and sound of destruction surrounding him. The hallway was too narrow for Kenpachi's bulk to slip past Ichigo and cut him off so the larger man was forced to settle for stabbing at Ichigo's back when he came within reach.

Only when Ichigo managed to make it outside did he turn to face Kenpachi squarely. He knew that both of them needed the room to fight properly and he had probably had a better chance back in the hallway. But Ichigo also didn't want to be responsible for more damage done to the barracks, on top of getting kicked around by Kenpachi in a fight.

"I didn't come for a fight Kenpachi, I came with Tsukiko so she could tell her brother that she is now officially ranked above him!" Ichigo tried to explain himself to Kenpachi, in vain hope that he would back down for once.

"So why can't we have a fight while she's sharing her good news?" Kenpashi asked, lunging forward to stab at Ichigo, testing the younger man's reflexes.

Ichigo hopped to the side nimbly, avoiding the sword with ease. "Because I came here for her. Not for me."

"You can spend some quality time with your girlfriend later." he grinned in a way that reminded Ichigo of Matsumoto when she got into one of her 'moods' as Toushiro called it. "Hell this'll be an excellent excuse to 'play doctor' with her later."

Ichigo froze, face turning redder then Renji's hair as he gaped at Kenpachi. Did he really just insinuate that he-? Ichigo didn't even want to think about it to much. Not only would Ikkaku murder him if he found out he had done _that_ with his precious little sister, but Ichigo honestly didn't know where Tsukiko stood on the topic either. It was something he couldn't force himself to bring up. It was too mortifying to talk about even in private.

Not expecting Ichigo's brain to check out from his comment Kenpachi continued his attack on the stunned captian. Aiming a kick at his head that sent Ichigo flying head first into a concrete wall, still dazed from what Kenpachi had implied.

"Ichigo!"

Kenpachi shouldered his sword, grinning perversely as Tsukiko ran past him to help Ichigo out of the rubble. The purple haired woman fussed over her bleeding boyfriend as he stood shakily, blood running down his face and into his eyes. Kenpachi figured that it was time Ichigo proved that he was in fact a healthy teenage boy. Not some repressed child of his father's making. There was no doubt that growing up with his father's deranged antics and looking after two younger sisters would keep any teenage boy busy. But to still be a virgin at eighteen now a days was rare.

"Nee Ichigo, I'l let you off this time. But remember what I said!" Kenpachi cackled, turning his back on the couple and strutted back into his barracks.

Tsukiko stared after Kenpachi confused before turning back to Ichigo concerned, "Are you okay? He kicked you pretty hard there, and you didn't do anything to block it. Didn't you see it coming?"

Ichigo shook his head, the standard Kurosaki response 'I don't want to talk about it'. "I'm fine." He grimaced as he sheathed his zanpakto, flying head first into a solid wall was painful. His head and shoulders were screaming at him, as he walked forward out of the rubble with a dazed look in his brown eyes.

"Come on." Tsukiko sighed, if he was going to be stubborn fine. "Let's go get you patched up."

Ichigo blinked twice, allowing himself once again to be pulled along by Tsukiko. "You need to start your stamina training today right?" He asked, the thought had just come to him as he pushed his conversation with Kenpachi to the back of his head.

"You were going to start today, but now I don't think you should after your blow to the head." she said, peering at Ichigo's wound uncertainly. "It can wait until tomorrow I guess."

"What? I'm fine I told you already. I've had much worse injuries." Ichigo objected, walking along side Tsukiko now as they entered his barracks and started towards his office. This time he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Heading for the training room that was reserved for the captain and lieutenant only.

The room had been build to accommodate and stand up to a captain level spiritual pressure and would not buckle under the strain. Allowing for a captain to cut loose once in a while without fear of hurting his subordinates, for the room contained spiritual pressure as well. Ichigo pushed open the doors and shouted at his third seat that he would be busy for the rest of the day and dragged Tsukiko in the room after him.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes at Ichigo's antics. Of course he would put her training before his own well being. "I'm not doing anything until you at least let me wrap your head Ichi-kun."

Ichigo blinked at her confused, he had forgotten his head in his rush to do something other then dwell on the ideas Kenpashi had put into his head. Seeing that she was completely serious about not doing anything he sighed and gave in. "Alright whatever." She smiled brightly, her smile was infectious Ichigo had decided that a long time ago, he couldn't hide the small smile that pulled at his lips in response to hers.

Tsukiko brought always near the med kit to him from it's spot on the wall. Ichigo sat so she could reach his head, allowing her to fuss over him to her hearts content. She liked that about Ichigo, he wasn't bothered by it as much as most men were. They would see it as useless and embarrassing, trying to stop her. But Ichigo let her do as she pleased, she figured he secretly liked the attention.

She cleaned the blood off of his face and decided that it was only a little cut as she wrapped bandages around his head anyway. Tsukiko mentally slapped herself for being worried, head wounds always bled a lot. And he had survived worse injuries before.

However, seeing as how Ichigo was in a submissive mood towards her today she was going to take full advantage of it. "Nee, Ichigo. Take off your shirt so I can see how badly your shoulder is bruised."

He gave her a look of disbelief but shrugged off the top of his hakama without objection. Tsukiko refrained from drooling over his muscled back and shoulders as they were revealed to her. Rippling with obvious strength as he worked the fabric off of his arms.

"Look it's not bad at all." Ichigo chirped getting a good look at his shoulder as well. "Ok come on. No more stalling, time to train. Grab your zanpakto."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, was this seriously the only thing he could think of to 'build her stamina'? She could think of several other more _'intimate' _appealing ways of improving her stamina. She sighed, there was one drawback to a innocent, thoughtful, kind boyfriend, he was too innocent sometimes.

Ichigo was surprisingly a patient teacher, correcting Tsukiko only when she needed it and even doing the strength and stamina exercises himself with his far heavier and larger zanpakto. She only half paid attention to what he told her. Too preoccupied with ogling his toned chest and muscled abs that shouldn't be allowed on the body of an eighteen year old. Not to mention that it was sweltering in the room, the pair were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

It really wasn't fair, Tsukiko closed her eyes for a moment as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, gently forcing her to lift her arms higher while holding her zanpakto in the correct position with weights strapped to her wrists. He just had to be nearly sinfully sexy without trying, and he wasn't even aware of it. Not to mention Ichigo had never even breathed the word sex in her presence.

It didn't help that Rangiku had been pestering her for details as to how far she had gotten with Ichigo yet. The blond was convinced that Ichigo was either a virgin or so good in bed that he didn't need to strut about bragging of his sexual conquests. As much as Tsukiko wanted to believe it was the later, she grudgingly admitted to herself that it was probably wasn't. No matter how many hints she dropped, the oblivious orange haired captain didn't notice a thing, or he was doing a damn good job of ignoring them. However the knowledge that she could blatantly undressing him with her eyes without him even being aware of it was a serious turn on, and frustrating.

Like now, she could feel his bare chest just brush against her back as he fixed her stance. She could picture it in her head, that perfect male chest covered in a sheen of sweat, deceptively soft kissable lips. The way he sometimes looked down at her through half lidded eyes when he was groggy with sleep.

Tsukiko mentally slapped herself, down girl, this was Ichigo. He didn't know what he was really doing to her perverted mind.

"Right there." His voice came out in a soft growl, lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Tsukiko's eyes popped open, was he, no he was telling her to hold her arms in the air, 'right there'. She clenched her teeth, it was official, she would not speak to Rangiku about her relationship with Ichigo anymore. The only thing that came from such conversations was an increasingly frustrated libido that was unused to such a long dry spell brought on by her relationship with Ichigo.

It wasn't that she wasn't happy with her relationship, it was the exact opposite. She loved everything about Ichigo, although his hardheadedness and need to protect those closest to him drove her up the wall, especially when she was being defended sometimes, it was a quality of him that was irreplaceable. He wouldn't be the Ichigo she knew if he didn't drive her up the wall sometimes. She supposed that it was one of those things that kept their relationship healthy, it kept them from getting bored with each other too soon.

But sometimes she just wished he wasn't so unaffected by his own sex drive, which she was starting to think was nonexistent.

"Hey, what was it that made you freeze up during your fight with Kenpachi earlier?" Tsukiko asked turning her head to peer at Ichigo curiously, well aware that his shoulder was turning black and blue now. He was slower to bruise then most.

Ichigo turned as red as a cherry, eyes widening. Tsukiko raised an eye brow as he hastily stepped back away from her, as if suddenly aware of just how close he had been to her.

Why did she have to ask him that now? Ichigo honestly hadn't thought of Kenpachi's comments until she brought it up. And he was sorely wishing she hadn't, it was hot enough that she had relieved herself of her own shirt, training in only her sports bra. He looked away, he wouldn't think like Kenpachi did. No doubt if the pervert saw him now, Ichigo groaned audibly, the crude comments would be unbearable.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Tsukiko dropped the stance she had been hold, turning so she could face him head on. He glanced at her, noticing immediately the gleam in her eyes that reminded him of a predator. One who once they had caught their prey wouldn't let go. And he had the sneaking suspicion that this was something that she was going to let go so easily.

"Oh? But you totally froze up, in the middle of a fight with Kenpachi-taichou." She smiled evilly, drawing closer to him even as he attempted to back away from her. "I want to know what it was, that way I can help you overcome the problem. You wouldn't want Kenpachi-taichou to kick your ass every time you spar now."

"No, you'd only use it against me."

"Who me?" She asked faking innocence, "You're right, but then it would just be our little secret nee?"

Ichigo gaped at her, making her laugh. He was starting to feel cornered, and there wasn't any obvious way out. He didn't think that someone would come through the doors and save him after he had told his third seat that he would be busy the rest of the day. "Ok, umm, I think we're done for today. Let's go take a shower and sleep. You've got to be tired by now."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you implying that we should take a shower together Ichi-kun?"

His face turned even redder as he began to stutter no's before promptly running out of the room. Tsukiko pouted staring after her boyfriend, whom she was now completely convinced was a virgin.

"Here I thought virgin's were supposed to have the dirtiest minds." Tsukiko mumbled under her breath, exiting the room and heading for her own room.

It was later then she had thought it was, the hallways were empty, save for the occasional night owl who prowled the halls out of boredom at night. Grabbing one of Ichigo's shirts that she had stolen, partly to irritate him, partly just to have as a nightshirt. Or to wear around when she was feeling particularly frisky, knowing it would mortify Ichigo if he found out she was wearing his clothes.

She hopped in the shower, thoughts returning to Ichigo's reaction to her question. Knowing Kenpachi he had probably made a perverse insinuation to goad Ichigo, and based on his reactions it worked. He had frozen up out of shock. And when she asked, well they both had been half naked, and alone in the room. She worked up a lather with the soap and mechanically began to wash the dirt and sweat away from her body as her thoughts took a turn.

A wicked smile curved her lips.

Kenpachi was a blunt brash man, unafraid to tell the prickly truth to anyone. Where as Tsukiko had been trying to drop hint to Ichigo for the past two months and had no progress. Maybe, she just had to come out of the closet and jump his bones. She laughed at her own thoughts, knowing full well that she had almost done that several times already.

She closed her eyes.

Big mistake.

The only thing she could see was Ichigo's shirtless and sweaty form. She pictured him hovering above her, smiling that sexy predatory smile of his when he knew he won something big. Before she could control it her imagination was running wild until she was becoming very aroused just imagining the many and very satisfying ways of corrupting Ichigo's innocence.

Tsukiko cursed under her breath, damn it, she wanted Ichigo now! Obviously he couldn't even bring the topic of sex to his mind without someone else planting the thoughts there. And even then he did his damn best to forget the thoughts and move on with his life. She groaned and banged her head against the cold tiles, turning off the water now that she was done with her shower. She threw on Ichigo's tee shirt, it fell to her mid thighs, just long enough to run down the hall in the barracks in while covering what only Ichigo was allowed to see.

Finally she decided to do something about it herself.

Ichigo flopped face up on his bed, hands covering his face as he desperately tried to wipe the conversation with Kenpachi out of his head. He had acted like a complete idiot when Tsukiko asked him a perfectly innocent question. Why didn't he just simple answer the question, instead of babbling and probably looking like some kind of perverted idiot.

"_Let's go take a shower and sleep." _Ichigo groaned, yeah because that didn't sound like he was implying anything to his girlfriend, who had happened to be topless at the time. Frustrated he ran a hand through his wet hair, not bothering to dry it after he finished his shower.

"Ichi-kun."

Ichigo jumped sitting up qucikly, Tsukiko smiled at him in a way that made him entirely self conscious of the fact that he was only wearing boxers and a tee shirt. "Nee. Tsukiko, do you need something?"

Her smile widened, and he noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts, and it looked like it was the only thing she was wearing. He swallowed hard, he couldn't deny that she looked undeniably sexy in just his shirt, but then again she would have had to have come from her room to his like that. Ichigo was beginning to feel very cornered as Tsukiko sat on his lap, straddling his hips as she peered at him.

"Yeah, you could say I need something." She purred, libido thrumming as she refrained from drooling over him again for the second time that day.

"What is it then?" He was beginning to talk faster, nervousness evident in his body language and voice.

"You."

Ichigo stared at her, how was he supposed to react to that? Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered Renji warning him that Tsukiko was a screaming wildcat, he didn't know what he meant then. But he was beginning to come to his own conclusion, after all Tsukiko had spent some time in squad six and her room had been next to Renji's.

Before Ichigo could think of something to say Tsukiko leaned forward and covered his lips with hers. She wasn't going to let him go now that she finally had him in a position she could work with. He was still and unmoving under her, still to shocked by her abrupt actions to do anything. She slid her hands into his wet hair, pulling on it gently even as she pulled him closer to her, pressing against him fully. Slowly he responded to the kiss, rewarding her patience with a small almost pained groan and wrapped his arms around her waist, unsure of what to do.

He pulled away from her almost violently when he felt her hand start to creep up under his shirt. "Wait-, Tsukiko-, what-, no. I mean-," Ichigo looked at a loss for what was going on.

Tsukiki giggled, she couldn't help it. He looked so adorably confused right now. "You're a virgin right?"

The shock and mortification on his face was priceless, "I-, yeah. But wait!" Tsukiko took advantage of his confusion to pull his shirt up to his shoulders, unable to completely get it off unless he lifted his arms. "Tsukiko!"

What had gotten into her? She hadn't acted this weird since she had gotten drunk with Rangiku months ago. And even then she had passed out after her first attempt to get his shirt off. He wondered briefly what could have happened in the short time from when he had seen her in the training room to now. Not to mention that he had already suffered enough taunting from his friends about his virginity, he really didn't need Tsukiko to start as well. Maybe this was some kind of sick joke to her.

"What?" she sounded impatient, frowning at him as he pulled her hands away from him. Did she even know what she was doing to him?

"Why are you doing this, you haven't-" He broke off, silenced by her starving kiss. His train of thought fizzled out and for a moment the only thing he could do was feel. She felt so good against him, warm and soft her hands wandering over his chest sending delicious sensations that were quickly taking root in his groin.

"You are such a tease you know that Ichigo?" Tsukiko growled huskily against his lips. "And you don't even know it, because you are so oblivious to it. You haven't noticed any of the hints I've been dropping," she began to grind against his hardening cock as she spoke, "continuing to tease me with your ridiculously sexy body. Running around shirtless and sweaty, did you know I absolutely adore abs." Her nails lightly raked over his own toned stomach, "Hard, toned, abs Ichigo, just like yours."

Ichigo gaped at her, to stunned to offer real resistance as she forced his shirt up over his head and pushed him back onto the bed. He froze as Tsukiko's feral gaze kept him in place. Her hands moving to the hem of her own tee shirt and started to inch it up, revealing creamy flesh the higher it went. She stripped off the tee and let it fall to the floor, letting Ichigo stare at her for a moment before pressing herself against him.

He groaned, feeling her breasts smooshed against his chest was a sensation he couldn't explain in words. He vaguely wondered if this was the kind of thing the guys always bragged about. He normally tuned them out when it came to the topic of sexual conquests, but now he was wishing he hadn't, because he had no clue of what to expect or do it this situation.

Tentatively he ran his hands down the length of her body, from her shoulders to her hips and back up again. Tsukiko purred as she ravished his neck in hot open mouthed kisses, his hands brushing against her breasts lightly.

"Nee you can touch them." she whispered as she sat up. Taking his hands in hers and boldly placing them over her breasts.

Ichigo was at a loss, not sure of what to do. He pinched her hard nipples gently, electing a soft pleasured moan from his partner. Deciding to act on something he had heard Renji mention once or twice he sat up, arms wrapping around her waist as he took the hardened bud into his mouth and suckling it.

The result was immediate, her hand fisting in his hair as she tried to pull him even closer, moaning louder. Her grinding hips became more pressing and moved faster against his groin until he started to feel like he would burst if something didn't stop her soon. He struggled to hold her hips still, and jumped when her hand slipped into his boxers.

"Tsukiko!" She only smiled at him, stroking him gently, "I- I think I'm going to come." Ichigo groaned out, hiding his face in her cleavage. His hips moved of their own accord, bucking up into her caress.

She murmured something intelligible in response as Ichigo saw spots, orgasm momentarily blinding him as pleasure washed over him in relentless waves.

When he could think coherently again he flushed, he had just come for the first time, outside of his girlfriend. From what he knew, Tsukiko shouldn't be happy with him. Ichigo stiffened when she pushed him down onto his back again, kissing him hungrily.

Knowing that she had just driven Ichigo to his first orgasm gave Tsukiko a heady sense of power. She pulled his boxers down to free his softening cock and went back to stroking him gently. He jumped, sensitive to the stimulation Tsukiko was providing with her hand. Tsukiko knew she was ready to take him into her body but she knew it was his first time and didn't want him to feel anything other then pleasure.

"Tsukiko, I'm sorry I-" Ichigo broke off, not sure what he was apologizing for entirely, and let her silence him with a figure over his lips.

"Don't be sorry. The night's just started Ichi-kun." His cock jerked in anticipation in her hand, now fully hard again.

Tsukiko smiled and sat up, positioning herself over him before impaling herself on his cock with a low moan. He groaned, she was hot and wet around him, tighter then a fist as her muscles rippled around him sending white hot sparks of pleasure coursing down his spine.

All thoughts were whipped from his mind when she began to bounce slowly, savoring the feeling of being filled so completely. Tsukiko cried out in surprise when Ichigo rolled them over, settling himself on top. He let himself follow his instincts, they had never let him down before and had saved his life countless times in battle.

Tsukiko moaned, Ichigo must be a natural at sex because the way he angled his hips as he thrust shallowly into her body was incredible. The way Ichigo was staring at her, watching her reactions to make sure he didn't hurt her made her heart swell and her irritation rise at the same time.

"I'm not a doll Ichigo, I won't break if you go harder." Tsukiko growled at him, legs wrapping around his hips as she moved in time with the pace he had set.

Ichigo kissed her as he began to piston in and out of her body. He could feel her tightening around him, encouraging him to move however he wanted. Tsukiko's eyes glazed over as she gave into the pleasured shocks raging throughout her body in time with his thrusts. Maybe it was because she hadn't had a good fuck in awhile, or maybe it was because Ichigo was filling her so completely, that Tsukiko could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. Either way she didn't care, all she wanted right now was to let go.

"Tsukiko, come for me."

The words came unbidden to Ichigo's lips, but he murmured them anyway. He knew he was close to his end and he didn't want to finish alone this time. He wanted to know if she really was a screamer, and he wanted her to scream his name. Brown eyes locked on purple as his words set Tsukiko off. She screamed, body tensing around him, nails biting into his back making long scratches. Ichigo groaned burying his face into her breasts, as her muscles clamping down on his cock was too much. He managed one more thrust into her core before releasing his hot seed into her womb.

When Tsukiko could breathe again she smiled at the top of Ichigo's head, running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Not in the least surprised he had fallen asleep so quickly. For his first time he had done better then her expectations. She made a mental note of telling him that in the morning when he woke up, and contented herself to stroking his hair until she too fell asleep.

"Tsukiko!" Rangiku shouted at the top of her voice, letting herself into Ichigo's room without knocking. The newest lieutenant hadn't been in her room when the blond had come to find her, so Rangiku went to check Ichigo's room. Half hoping she would be able to see something that gave her a clue of how far along the pair had gotten.

Tsukiko groaned, half asleep and pulled a pillow over her head. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the blond's too cheery antics right now.

Rangiku grinned wickedly at the sight before her, with the sheets down to their waists she knew the couple was naked. Ichigo was laying over Tsukiko like a blanket almost, arms wrapped around her waist and face buried in her chest. "Well, you certainly have been busy." The blond mused out loud.

The purple haired shinigami's eyes snapped open, now wide awake as she realized she was in Ichigo's room, not her own. Tsukiko threw the pillow at Rangiku with deadly accuracy. "Rangiku! Don't you know how to knock?"

Ichigo grunted, Tsukiko's squeal of shock waking him up. He wished she would stop yelling at whoever it was that had woken her this morning so he could go back to sleep. "Ichigo, here I thought you were a virgin but it looks like you wore out poor Tsukiko here." His eyes shot open, recognizing Rangiku's voice. Alarm coursed through him, Rangiku was the soul society's biggest gossip. It wouldn't take long before word of this had gets out and then Ichigo would have to deal with his father breaking down his door.

"Shut the door!" He shouted at her, one hand pulling the blankets up to cover himself and Tsukiko, unwilling to get up and expose the both of them to the world.

Rangiku blinked in shock, wordlessly shutting the door in reaction to Ichigo's sudden outburst. Tsukiko gently pushed Ichigo off of her so she could get up. She grabbed for one of Ichigo's shirts and pulled it over her head. Ichigo though still wanting to go back to sleep followed her example and pulled on a pair of boxers and pants.

He tossed Tsukiko a pair of clean boxers to wear, "Here, so you can get back to your room without flashing everyone." His face flushed thinking of Tsukiko walking down the hall to his room last night in nothing but his shirt.

"Ichi-kun are you blushing?" Tsukiko teased, smiling at Ichigo. Even though he had now seen her naked the idea seamed to still make him blush.

"Are you two decent yet?" Rangiku asked impatiently from outside of Ichigo's door.

Tsukiko sighed heavilly, "Yeah."

The blond opened the door again to grin evilly at the pair. "You do know Ikkaku's going to flip when he hears about this." Ichigo paled, he forgot about Ikkaku. He knew that Tsukiko's overprotective older brother was going to kill him when he heard about what happened.

"I'm going to flip when I hear about what?"

Tsukiko smiled nervously at her brother who now stood in the doorway next to Ichigo, "Well Ichigo and I have had sex nii-chan."

...

"Nani!"


End file.
